


Hungry Eyes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey catches Roy watching, and he offers advice... and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

[It's never quite enough.]

The hand signs took a minute to focus as meanings in Roy's brain. He jerked away from the casual lean he had been doing, against the wall, while Dick worked his way through a sparring match with Kory…and all the sexual tension that entailed between them.

[Don't catch your meaning.] It was a lie, written in both the hesitating hand signs and the lines of his body.

[Your eyes give you away. Every time you look at him, they show your hunger.] Joey kept his body between Roy and the sparring pair. [He chose her, and left you with his other name.]

Roy flinched as if he had been hit. [Started before that, and I deserved it. He shouldn't waste his time on a…]

Joey's hands closed on Roy's, stopping him from signing the last word. Green eyes met their green-gold counterparts, a fierce look of denial written on strong yet compassionate features. His fingers slid over the strong, sinewy hands of the archer before he signed back.

[You are not…you're stronger for it now.]

[Not strong enough to keep coming here,] Roy admitted. [I'm not jealous…I want him to be happy.]

[Of course. But it still hurts.] Joey moved forward, sliding one arm along Roy's shoulders and turning him. Roy took the invitation, and they started walking out of the training room, in a silence that neither stifled nor felt pregnant with a need to say more.

They came to Joey's room, and turned in, Roy just following the lead of the younger man. Joey indicated a chair, and then took his own, picking up the guitar beside it. Softly, he started strumming a melancholy tune, getting Roy to relax and settle back in the chair with a sigh. For Dick and Joey, there was a bond of trials faced at a young age, but from the time Roy had met the blond, it had been music they shared.

It was music now that allowed Joey to take Roy to a place of peace, no matter how fragile it might be. In the soft notes, Roy could forget the ache of wanting Dick, the burn of the heroin he would never be free of, or even the revelation that his life-long hero was nothing but a man with deep failings.

It was an unknown time later when Joey set the guitar aside, and Roy actually noticed the playing had stopped. He opened his eyes and looked to his friend with a lazy smile.

[Thank you.]

Joey moved, with the dancer's grace his frame belied. He knelt beside Roy's chair, bringing one hand to his friend's knee, the other signing slowly, deliberately.

[You needed it…maybe more.] The 'more' was signed as the other hand gave a very sensuous caress from knee to midthigh, fingertips spread wide in the motion. Roy shivered, the sensation cutting through his jeans so easily.

Roy felt a surge at the caress, wanting what was offered, and yet…

"I can't." His voice felt wrong; it always did when he was alone with Joey. Either they spoke in Joey's signs, or they let the music talk for them. The blond gave him a look that chided him for letting words hide his real meaning, and Roy tried to regain that open communication. [I want him.]

[I know. But you're wound too tight.] Joey leaned his head to one side, his bright green eyes full of invitation. [Won't you let me, your friend, help ease the hunger of your body, to give you peace?]

[Doesn't help me forget him.]

[I don't want you to. Love what I see in him, in you…it is love that will be strong, if you can be.]

Roy took a deep, struggling breath. [He's with her…]

[Maybe…just maybe, my friend…he is as afraid of this thing you share as you are of losing him.]

The archer thought about Joey's words. He then put it against Dick's upbringing, saw the shift of a bright, shining boy toward a man bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. A man whose shining example preached the word of a mission, and the creed of being alone. Roy then laughed very softly.

[Joe…how is sleeping with you going to help me get him past that?]

[It might not…but you'll feel better.] The blond gave his friend a sly smile, before his hand roved up the muscular thigh, a little higher.

This time, Roy did not resist.


End file.
